101dalmatiansfandomcom-20200213-history
Two-Tone
---Two-Tone, 101 Dalmatians: The Series 'Two-Tone '''is one of the original fifteen puppies of Pongo and Perdita. Unlike most of her siblings, her spots are concentrated on one side, corresponding with the black ear. Bio 101 Dalmatians Two-Tone is one of the original fifteen puppies of Pongo and Perdita. She has one side of her body covered with spots, whilst on the other side is blank. Also, her ear is black on the side with spots on it, whilst on the spotless side her ear is white. Like the rest of her siblings, she is kidnapped by Horace and Jasper for Cruella and brought to De Vil Manor to be made into a fur coat. She ends up escaping with the rest of the Dalmatian pups. In most of the tie-in material, Two-Tone is shown to be close to her brother, Wizzer. She is also shown to have a love of music and is a bit of a tomboy in contrast to Jewel's girly personality. 101 Dalmatians: The Series In ''101 Dalmatians: The Series, Two-Tone is a minor character and one of the members of Mooch's gang, along with Dipstick and Wizzer. Her design is quite different, with the front half of her body being white and the back half black. She also sports two black ears, instead of one, and wears a blue collar and earring on her right ear. In the TV series, Two-Tone is the only Dalmatian with green eyes. Her personality is mainly seen as something of a valley girl, with a bit of a vain and indecisive thought pattern. She is usually seen with Mooch's gang, and is said to be dating him on some occasions. She may also be friends or friendly with Cadpig, as evidenced in the episode "Love 'Em and Flea 'Em". She does show to have a strong like for boys, unable to make up her mind over whether Mooch was guilty or not in "Twelve Angry Pups", simply stating she thought he looked cute, and seeing Lucky as a knight, when he asks her to the dance. She seems to also have a strong fashion sense, looking through various items of clothing in the yard sale box. Her indecisive trait is brought up in a number of episodes, examples being unsure whether she loved or hated yard sales and what to wear, in "Twelve Angry Pups" when she couldn't decide what verdict to give Mooch, and in "Roll Out the Pork Barrel" when she couldn't decide on whether to go to Rolly's party or not. She received an episode to herself in "Love 'Em and Flea 'Em" where, after being insulted by Mooch, she then accepts Lucky's invitation to the Four-Legged Fall Ball as his dance partner. It is speculated that the producers either forgot she was Lucky's blood sister or presumed her one of the adopted puppies. Either way, the episode spawned off many fans pairing the two together. In the episode "Prima Doggy" Two-Tone shows interest in Lucky after he was chosen to star in Cecil B. de Vil's Kanine Krunchies advertisement. Episodes With Speaking Role *"Love 'Em and Flea 'Em" *"Bad To The Bone" (albeit screaming with the rest of the gang) *"Prophet and Loss" (implied; she's in a crowd scene and her mouth doesn't move, though her voice can be heard) *"Prima Doggy" *"Roll Out the Pork Barrel" *"Invasion of the Doggy Snatchers" (attempting to shush Spot when trying to watch "Mystery Creepazoid Theatre") *"Mall Pups" *"Twelve Angry Pups" *"Poison Ivy" (she is seen screaming along with the other pups when Ivy de Vil wrecks the chow tower and frames the pups for it) Concept Design In some concept designs of 101 Dalmatians: The Series, Two-Tone's design seems to portray her as a more "bad girl" type of Dalmatian, even showing her to smoke. While her design is almost similar, her hind paws and tail are white instead of dark, like the rest of her rear end. One of her front paws is shown to be black. These designs also suggest that, at one stage of production, Two-Tone's name was intended to be "Pants," which may explain why her design is shown the way it is. Trivia *Despite being a minor character, Two-Tone is one of the most popular characters among the fandom. *She has the second most amount of speaking roles among the minor puppies, behind Tripod. Category:Characters Category:Dogs Category:Puppies Category:Animals Category:Canon characters Category:Female Characters Category:Dalmatians Category:Series Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Pongo and Perdita's Puppies